1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee grinding machine and, more particularly, to a directly falling powder type coffee grinding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coffee grinding machine 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises an upper cutter 11 and a lower cutter 12 with a clearance being defined between the upper cutter 11 and the lower cutter 12 for controlling the size of coffee powder. The upper cutter 11 and the lower cutter 12 are mounted on a cylindrical rotation shaft 13. When the coffee grinding machine 1 is energized, the rotation shaft 13 is rotated to drive and rotate the lower cutter 12 so that the blade 121 of the lower cutter 12 is rotated in the upper cutter 11 at a high speed. When coffee beans (not shown) pass through the upper cutter 11 and the lower cutter 12, the coffee beans are cut between the blade 111 of the upper cutter 11 and the blade 121 of the lower cutter 12 to produce coffee powders which are dropped into a channel 14 and then delivered outward from an outlet 141 of the channel 14. However, the coffee powders are fine powders which easily remain in the channel 14, so that when fresh coffee beans are ground at the next grinding step, the fresh coffee powders are easily mixed with the previous coffee powders remaining in the channel 14, thereby decreasing the quality of the coffee. In addition, the upper cutter 11 and the lower cutter 12 are not cleaned easily and conveniently, thereby wasting the user's energy and time. Further, the conventional coffee grinding machine 1 has many parts and is not assembled easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in cleaning the upper cutter 11 and the lower cutter 12. Further, when different coffee beans are used, the new coffee beans are partially poured into the conventional coffee grinding machine 1 to push out the previous coffee powders remaining in the channel 14, thereby wasting the coffee beans.